


Гриффин, поплачь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Griffin was once a human, Obscene lexicon, Pre-Canon, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Гриффин! Гриффин!Невидимка поморщился, тряхнул головой и неохотно приоткрыл глаза. Голубые глаза Дракулы светились в темноте, что напугало бы любого, кто не жил с монстром всю свою жизнь.— Что? — не очень вежливо ответил мальчик.Он уже не боялся хозяина, прошло такое благодатное (для графа) время.— Поплачь.Гриффин так удивился, что привстал.— Чего?!— Ну, поплачь. Не знаю… подумай о чём-нибудь плохом, или маму вспомни… Вдруг поможет?
Kudos: 2





	Гриффин, поплачь

— Гриффин! Гриффин!  
Невидимка поморщился, тряхнул головой и неохотно приоткрыл глаза. Голубые глаза Дракулы светились в темноте, что напугало бы любого, кто не жил с монстром всю свою жизнь.  
— Что? — не очень вежливо ответил мальчик.  
Он уже не боялся хозяина, прошло такое благодатное (для графа) время.  
— Поплачь.  
Гриффин так удивился, что привстал.  
— Чего?!  
— Ну, поплачь. Не знаю… подумай о чём-нибудь плохом, или маму вспомни… Вдруг поможет?  
— Я не об этом. С какого хера мне плакать? Да, жизнь не малина, но и не лимон. Плакать не хочу и не буду, спасибо.  
Дракула надулся и приблизился к лежанке слуги, грозно нависнув над ним:  
— А я сказал — плачь!  
— Иди к чёрту! — Гриффин снова лег, отвернулся и попытался абстрагироваться от происходящего. Завтра утром его ждёт много работы по поместью, поэтому мальчику нужно было хорошо выспаться.  
Однако вампир, похоже, не собирался сдаваться. Он немного постоял над слугой, задумчиво пошевелил губами и решительно лёг рядом.  
— Ну Грифф, ну пожалуйста! Я что, так много тебя прошу?  
Невидимка хмыкнул, достаточно ясно давая понять, что да, много.  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Да с чего тебе вдруг приспичило, чтобы я заплакал? Надо было год назад интерес иметь!  
— Да так, просто. Говорят, детские слёзы — лучший ингредиент для защитного поля. Да и твоя невидимость нуждается в детальном изучении…  
— Нет.  
Граф засопел, но замолчал. Мальчик воспользовался моментом, чтобы закрыть глаза и заснуть. Однако вампир не сдавался. Вытянув шею, он попытался укусить Гриффина за уха, на что разъярённый сонный слуга неслабо так пнул его в коленную чашечку:  
— Ты что, ахуел?! Я сказал — не буду плакать, хоть ты тресни! Отцепись, иначе завтра будешь сам делать все дела по дому! — Он подождал, пока жалобный скулёж покалеченного хозяина не удалится и залез с головой под одеяло, бормоча: — Ну что за жизнь — даже поспать спокойно не дают!  
«На кой хер мне эти слёзы? — думал тем временем Дракула, стоя на веранде и потирая ушибленную ногу. — Я что, сам не смогу защитить собственный дом?» — Он отбросил колбу, расправил плечи и, хромая, отправился в сад — спать что-то не хотелось.


End file.
